Always (A Percy Jackson Fanfic)
by BaneOfWisdom
Summary: When Percy returns home to find his family dead, Annabeth is there for him, like she'll always be (Rated T for mild swearing)


Oh gods.

Oh _gods._

Percy doesn't know what to say when he steps through the door of his mom's home in New York to find the freshly painted walls stained a crimson color, that Percy somehow finds kind of _pretty, _and that disgusts him.

"Oh gods, oh my gods," He panics. "Mom? Paul?" His sea-green eyes were wide and his shaking hands gripped Riptide as his breathing quickened. "Ella?" He calls out for his younger sister, a sweet little six-year-old that had quickly warmed up to Percy.

He walks through the first hallway and he's sure his heart has stopped beating.

There, lying in that same crimson color that Percy had almost called _pretty, _was his family. His mother's mouth was open in a large scream, her gorgeous eyes widened and a frozen look of fear in them, regret twisting her face as she stared at the ceiling. There was a clean slit mark on her throat and a large X over her abdomen.

"No…" Percy mutters, the light from the ceiling not illuminating his quickly darkening eyes. His gaze shifted to Paul, who was sprawled at his mother's feet. He had his mouth open in a silent yell, his eyes wide, and his arms gruesomely spread, clear that he had tried to throw himself in front of Sally. There were series of slash marks all over his body and blood trickled out his mouth. He had bled out.

Percy let out a wounded cry as he saw Ella by his mother's head and knelt down next to her, gathering her in his arms. Her forehead was bloody and she had semi-dried tears running down her faces, her beautiful multi-colored eyes glassy and fearful, her small body mutilated and a small dagger through her back. Percy laid her down as police came in. He looked up. "My family!" He screamed at them through thick tears. The policewoman quickly took him in and hugged him, whispering words of reassurance, but nothing was going to bring them back.

Why did he have to let go of everything he held close? He let out a tortured scream and collapsed next to his family's bodies as a storm brewed overhead, lightning flashing as the son of Poseidon broke down, and the rain soon sped up to the speed of his tears.

Annabeth gets a call on her monster-proof phone as she's laying in bed reading Code Name Verity, by Elizabeth Wein. She sets it down as she fumbles for her phone, the lightning illuminating her face as she brought it to her face and read the Caller ID. Unknown Number.

The daughter of Athena frowned as she pressed receive and brings the phone to her ear. She tapped against her leg like she does when she's nervous.

"Hello?" She asked, the thunder rumbling in the background. "Hello. My name is Officer Amelia Stanton of the New York Police Department. Am I speaking to Annabeth Chase?" Annabeth sat forward as she answered, "Yes," and she thought she heard violent sobs on the other end. "Hello, Miss Chase. I apologize for bothering you, but we have your boyfriend Percy Jackson here at the police station, and he is extremely distraught due to-" "What happened?" Annabeth asked, immediately alert. Officer Stanton sighed sadly. "Mr. Jackson's family was found murdered forty-five minutes ago and Mr. Jackson found their bodies as he came home, and was unfortunately exposed to the situation before we could handle it."

Annabeth's eyes filled with tears as a hand went to her mouth. She loved Percy's family like her own, she'd hoped they would one day be her in-laws. But now that would never happen. She stood up quickly and slung her backpack over her shoulder, grabbing her jacket as she walked out the cabin door. "Thank you, ma'am, and I-" Her voice breaks. "I loved them like my own family. Please, tell Percy I'll be there in fifteen and to stay strong for me." Annabeth could almost hear the nod. "Thank you. I will, and I'm very sorry for you and Mr. Jackson's losses." Annabeth hung up as the tears ran down her face.

She quickly explained to Chiron what was happening and without a doubt he let her go, and she ran down the hill to a nearby bus station and caught the next bus.

Percy wanted nothing more than to disappear off the face of the earth or die or _something _to take away this pain in his heart that is more painful than all the other wounds he's ever had combined because those he knew he could survive. He'd had his doubts, but they became scars lost in a haze of adventure. But this, his family, the tether that was one of the reasons he continued to fight, being _ripped away from him_, even the Fates couldn't devise a fate so twisted.

The door opened and in walked his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, as beautiful as ever but hurried. Her stormy grey eyes were bleary and softened, and her blonde curls were in a messy bun. She wore mid-calf jeans, a white T-Shirt and a red jacket with Converse. She quickly ran to him and wrapped in a hug, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips in the hopes that maybe she can ease _some _of his pain. He broke down again and Annabeth hates to see his beautiful sea-green eyes so empty, so pain-filled, and it breaks her heart to see him so sad because Percy always stands tall in the darkest of times.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck and she feels her shirt get wet as he hugs her around the waist and she sits on his lap, whispering words of what she hopes is comfort as tears fall down her own face.

The funeral is the next week. Percy was so depressed and so one could blame him. He'd just gotten back from the war and Tartarus and everything to find his family dead and it's just so _goddamn unfair._ Percy wishes he could turn back time and come back earlier or the following day and stay the night or bring them somewhere, anywhere else to escape this harsh reality.

He bows his head as the rain pours over the umbrella he's holding over him and Annabeth, so he can't hide his tears, and he know this hurts just as much for him as it does for Annabeth and he can't help but fall to his knees and cry as they lower the three coffins into the ground, not even caring that his suit was getting soaked or muddy, not hearing the millions of voices around him telling him it was going to be okay, because how was it supposed to be okay?

They come back the next week to the gravestones, and its drizzling. It's always raining nowadays and the sea is restless. Poseidon is mourning the loss of a woman he loved. Percy kneels down and places the pearly-white roses on the smooth marble gravestones that are the only reminder to the world apart from pictures and broken memories that these people ever existed and were ever important to anyone.

Annabeth sniffs and lays down the pictures at the graves that have the messages that they hope they'll see down in the Underworld, because no matter what they'll always think of Percy's family as heroes for what they've done, it doesn't take magical blood or superpowers to be a hero.

Percy leans into her and the rain lightens, for some reason, it feels like a burden has been lifted, and Percy didn't even know the burden was there until someone pushed on it. "Don't leave me Wise Girl," He whispered to the girl he loves so much next to him. Annabeth kisses him and hugs him as they stay there. She closes her grey eyes and feels the cool breeze on her face as she says to the person who she won't let go,

"As long as we're together."

**Well, I hoped you guys liked that. I write on Wattpad under the same username and this is my first fanfiction on this website so let me know how you like this story, review, please! It'd mean a lot to me and go check out my Wattpad stories, they're my most successful ones.**

**Peace out,**

**Ally**


End file.
